John and Mary
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was a birthday fiction for Capricorn86. Mary sneaks out to see John while grounded and they get caught. Will contain spanking of a 17 and 18 year old by a parent. If you don't like this kind of story, move on please! :)


(Mary is 17 and John is 18. They have been dating for close to 18 months and they're both seniors in high school.)

Mary wasn't thinking about anything but John Winchester as she climbed up the trellis back into her bedroom window. She was grounded because on their last date she and John fell asleep in each other's arms which made her miss her curfew by 2 hours. When John walked in with her to take responsibility, her daddy was livid and called John's dad. John's Dad, Henry, rushed over and took a belt to John in her living room for being irresponsible. She was hysterically crying while John tried to remain stoic. He couldn't help the tears because when you got a Winchester beat down, you cry end of story.

She felt so guilty. Mary knew that being late was her fault not John's because he had gone to work right after school. She just missed him so much that when he fell asleep, rather than wake him, she snuggled into his chest and passed out too. John was in a panic when he woke up and as they rushed home he insisted that he would take the blame. Before Mary could say a word he lied saying that she fell asleep and he had just wanted to watch her sleep for a while and he fell asleep too. This saved her ass as she was just grounded while he got the ass kicking.

That was over 3 weeks ago and she had missed John so much her heart hurt. Mary lied to John saying that she was only grounded for three weeks when it was a month, so he had no problem picking her up after work. She climbed down the trellis and ran to his truck, praying that they wouldn't be caught. She wouldn't let John take the blame this time. She couldn't bear to watch his dad to take a belt to him again for something she did! The evening was perfect and they were a little later than normal, she planned that so John couldn't walk her to her door and still have time to get home before his curfew. She kissed him and waved goodbye to him. This way she could climb back up the trellis without him knowing. She knew it was deceitful but she needed to be held and kissed by John Winchester!

She was still feeling the wonders and excitement of being with her true love that she didn't notice her mom sitting in the chair in the darkened corner. She undressed, slid on John's t-shirt and was about to slide her PJ bottoms when he mom said,

"Don't bother with those because you won't need them."

Mary stopped then she reached to turn on the light on her nightstand. She slowly turned towards where she heard her Mother's voice come from. Her eyes were instantly drawn to her grandma's wide wooden hairbrush sitting on her mom's lap.

"M..m…mom, what are you doing in here?" Mary studdered.

"Well, I came to check on my baby girl because I could tell she was upset and missing her boyfriend. I find her room empty and hear a car so I look out the window to see you get in John's car and take off. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you still grounded."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well imagine my surprise when I call Mr. Winche…

"Oh mama, please tell me you didn't. Call him back oh John I'm sorry. Please mama he didn't know. I told him I was grounded for 3 weeks. Please call Mr. Winchester, John didn't know."

O00O00

John is on cloud nine. He was so happy to finally get to spend time with Mary again. A very sore ass and three weeks was a long time to wait. He didn't have to work tomorrow so they get to spend the whole evening together. There is something about that girl he just couldn't get enough of. He wishes he could have walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight but a little make out session in the car took care of that and he had no time.

He got out of his car and walked into the house just in time. He is in such a great mood he is whistling. He sees his dad sitting in the living room and hollers at him,

"Hey dad, I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, Jonathan Winchester. I want your ass bared and over this couch right now." Dad bellows as he stands up and takes off his belt.

"Whoa sir, calm down what did I do."

"One," was all that his dad said.

As John walked slowly into the living room, His mind was whirling trying to think of what he could have done to earn the belt. He was home on time, Mary was home on time. His grades were good. He was doing well at work and the long days weren't affecting him. He hasn't been disrespectful. He was at a loss as to why he wouldn't be sitting easily tomorrow.

"Two."

"Sir, I'm coming. Please, what did I do?" John asked as he hurries to the place his dad pointed and unbuckles his belt and pops the button on his jeans. Then his heart sunk. If he was in trouble then his date with Mary tomorrow would more than likely be canceled, because he would be grounded.

"You're taking too long and don't play dumb. You know exactly what you did boy!"

"Please, I really don't sir," John says as he bares all and bends over the couch. He knows to obey his dad.

John wishes his dad would tell him what he did wrong but know that he will get a few licks first, so he braces for the first one. His dad feels that a few well placed licks loosens the tongue so he doubles the belt over, raises it and swings. John feels the stripe of hot burning pain and bites back a yelp. Dad lays down one more and then he asks his son,

"Did that bring back your Memory?"

"No sir," John murmured. Another lick and John can't hold back a gasp.

"What was the reason the last time you found yourself in this position?" He held off any more licks while he talked.

"Mary and I had fallen asleep and we were late for curfew sir." John says through clenched teeth expecting another lick.

"So what was your punishment for that event?"

"Sir, I got the belt and grounded for a week."

"What about Mary?"

"She had to watch you hand me my ass and got grounded, Sir."

John yelped as his dad landed a painful lick. The phone was ringing in the background when his dad asked,

"Now do you want to tell me why you are here?"

"Sir, I don't know. Mary got ungrounded and we went out. I don't understand what I've done wrong."

"Mary is still grounded for another week. That is what you did wrong!"

John stood up and looked to his dad, "What do you mean she's still grounded?"

"Mrs. Campbell called me and told me that she saw you pick Mary up and that she was still grounded. She snuck out her window and climbed down the trellis. I told her I would handle you and she said that Mary was going to have a conversation with a hair brush."

"Sir, I had no idea. I really didn't she told me she was only grounded 3 weeks and she got ungrounded yesterday. I'm sorry I really didn't know."

John's mom stepped into the living room doorway, thank goodness for long shirts and a tall couch. She looked over at her husband and told him,

"Henry, you have a phone call and I think you need to take this, it's Deanna Campbell and she says she really needs to talk to you. It's about Mary and John."

"Corner now," his dad points to one as he goes to grab the phone. "Leave you pants where they are." He turns to his wife. "Thank you honey," he says as he kisses her cheek. He walks into the other room to pick up the phone.

"Winchester," Henry says.

"Mr. Winchester, this is Deanna Campbell again. Have you already punished John?"

"I had started to take care of the situation, why?"

"Well, Mary has informed me that she told John that she got ungrounded yesterday and was free to go out tonight. I'm so sorry for the miscommunication but John is innocent and was manipulated by my daughter."

"Thank you for the information Mrs. Campbell. I'll make sure John is aware of the situation. Could you please let me know when Mary is ungrounded so I can be sure we don't repeat this situation?" Henry asked.

"Yes good idea! Can John come for dinner tomorrow? Mary informed me that he was off work and they had a date. I would like to speak to them both before my husband comes home next week."

"Yes that's okay, I'll let him know. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

John was relieved when he heard his dad rethread his belt threw its loops. He was glad he had only gotten 4 licks but he felt his stomach drop when he realized that Mary had lied to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He tried to stop his mind from racing so he could listen to his dad call him out of the corner. He wouldn't judge Mary until he heard her side of the story.

"John, fix you clothes and come here please."

"Yes sir?" John said pulling up his jeans and going to stand in front of his dad.

"That was Mrs. Campbell. She confirmed your story. Mary told her that you were unaware of the fact that she was still grounded and that she manipulated you. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you first. I trusted Mrs. Campbell's story because she's an adult and I know you lied and took the punishment last time."

"You knew that I lied?" John said looking down. Why didn't you call me on it and are you going to punish me for it?"

"I figured you wanted to be a man and felt guilty about the situation and in my mind the spanking I gave you was for the lies. I will consider the fact that you got 4 licks and did some corner time the next time you are in trouble and reduce your next punishment accordingly."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate that!" John knows his dad doesn't usually take things like this into consideration. He figures that John gets away with enough that a few extra licks wouldn't hurt."

"Oh by the way, Mrs. Campbell invited you to dinner tomorrow night. She knows that you had plans and that you are off tomorrow and would like to talk to you both before Mr. Campbell returns next week."

"Okay, did she say what time?"

"No, but wait to call tomorrow as I believe that Mary and her mom are occupied right now and she won't be up to talking.

O00O00

"Did you stop him or was it too late?" Mary asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"I believe that he'd started John's spanking but didn't get through it all."

"I can't believe I caused him to get another whipping," Mary starting crying earnestly.

"Mary go stand in the corner until I call you and we'll take care f your punishment."

"Yes Ma'am," She whimpered as she dragged herself t the corner wishing she could call John.

She knew she was supposed to be thinking about what she had done wrong but all she could think about was if John would forgive her or leave her for her lies. The thought of losing him made her sob loudly. He mom couldn't stand to hear the anguish in her daughter's voice so she called Mary over to get her punishment over with.

"Mary, come here darling."

Mary walked to her mother's side next to the couch. She was about to go over her mom's knee when her mom stood up and wrapped her arms around her. Mary lost it and cried into her mom's shoulder.

"Oh mama, what if I lost him? What if he can't forgive me? I just missed him so much!"

"Now you listen here, John Winchester is a good man and he will forgive you. He may be disappointed in you but once he sees you squirming in your chair at dinner and you genuine sorrow at the trouble you caused, he'll forgive you,"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Now let's get this over with." She said as she sat down on the couch.

Mary was still just in John's t-shirt, she never put her PJ pants on. Her mom indicated that she was to lower her panties and lay over her lap. Deanna was really angry that Mary would break her grounding and lied to John so she decided to do the whole spanking with the brush and not just at the end. She positioned Mary just right, raised the shirt out of the way and brought the big wooden hairbrush down on the white waiting ass. She wasted no time with a warm up; she knew that Mary's heart was hurting and that she needed a smarting backside to match.

Mary yelped at the force and the rapid pace her mom was going. She tried to take it without begging her to stop because she deserved it for hurting John and her mom. But after a few minutes, she couldn't take it any more. It hurt so much.

"Oww I'm sorry Oww mommy. I'll Oww never do it Owie again." Mary was crying hard trying to get her mom to stop.

Deanna hated to hear Mary cry so she had to steel her heart to continue. She needed to make this a punishment Mary wouldn't forget so it would stop her from repeating it. Mary was getting older and she knew the feelings John and her daughter shared and wanted to keep them honest for as long as possible. SO, she continued to raise the brush and bring it down on Mary's backside.

Mary stopped begging after she realized that it wasn't doing any good and just broke down and sobbed. Her mom decided to wrap it up and adjusted her for better access to her sit spot and gave her 4 swats to each side followed by 3 to the top of each thigh to make sure she squirmed when John was here tomorrow. She let Mary lay there why she rubbed circles on her back and tried to calm her down.

"Its okay honey, Mommy's here. It's all over with now. You did great hon. Mommy's got you!"

Mary didn't realize it was over for a few minutes. She lay there and felt her mom rub her back and then listened to her words of encouragement. She felt her mom fix her underwear and then she helped her up and on to her lap. Mom was careful to help her sit with the most comfort. She leaned into her mom's shoulder and cried. When she started to get sleepy, mom helped her up and got her into her bed.

"There you go honey," Mom said leaning over and kissing her little girl. "I love you Mary and try not to worry, I sure John'll forgive you.

"I love you too mom. I'm sorry I disappointed you." Mary's voice hitched a little.

"All's forgiven now. You just have to finish out your grounding and we're good."

"You're not adding additional time?" Mary asked.

"No, I think the hairbrush took care of that. I also think that it wouldn't be fair to John to have to wait any longer."

"Do you really think that John will forgive me?" Mary pouted.

"Yes I do, now close your eyes."

"I don't think I'll sleep well until I know for sure."

Mom sat down on the bed and rubbed Mary's back until she drifted off to sleep. She left Mary sleeping and went to get herself ready for bed. Thirty minutes later she heard Mary whimpering and went back into her daughter's room to hear her talking in her sleep.

'John, please I'm sorry. I'll never lie to you again ever. Nooooo, don't leave me please' Mary was chanting in her sleep.

Deanna made a decision she knows Samuel would disapprove of but she went to wake Mary up s she could call John.

"Mary, Mary sweetheart wake up."

"Mommy he's going to leave me." Mary had tears running down her face and hugged her neck.

"Come with me," She said helping Mary up and walking her to the hallway. "Call John and talk to him so he can reassure you that you will be okay so you can sleep."

"Thank you so much Mom!" She said hugging her mom.

Mary was shaking as she dialed the numbers to John's home phone. She was nervous as the phone starting ringing. She heard the click of the phone and swallowed hard.

"Winchester," said John's dad.

"Mr. Winchester its Mary may I please speak to John?"

"Mary, I need to speak to your mother first."

"Yes sir, Mr. Winchester," She said and turned towards her mom and handed her the phone. "He wants to speak to you first."

"Hello Mr. Winchester."

"Call me Henry please. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier."

"Its okay Henry, call me Deanna. What can I do for you?"

"I didn't want the same problem to occur so I was making sure she had permission to call before I called John to the phone."

"Yes, she's having nightmares about John breaking up with her and I thought talking to him might calm her nerves."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I'll get him to the phone if you give it back to Mary."

"Sure thing, and thank you Henry." She turned to her daughter and handed her back the phone and said, "Mr. Winchester wanted to make sure there was no more trouble."

Mary held the phone to her ear and waited to here the voice of the man she loved. She had so many things running through her mind. 'Would he forgive her or dump her, does he still love her?'

"Hello"

"Hhheeeyy John," Mary stammered.

"Mary, you sound weird are you okay?" John asked nervously. "Your mom does know you are on the phone right?"

"Yes she does, and I'm okay."

"Mary Anna Campbell, don't!" John bellowed, "Don't lie to me again!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Ijustmissedyouandwantedtosee youandididn'tmeantolie." Mary burst into tears.

"Baby calm down, it's going to be okay!" John begged, "Come on Mary just take a breath please and calm down."

John's heart ached that he couldn't hold her. He yelled at her and now she is crying and it is melting his heart.

"Please boo don't cry, I'm sorry I yelled."

"No Johnny I'm sorry so sorry for everything!" Mary cried.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" John asked with concern.

"I screwed up baby and I'm so sorry." Mary said trying to stop the tears.

John was about to say something when he heard his dad clear his throat.

"Hold on Mary my dad wants me." John told her as he covered the phone. "Yes sir."

"John five minutes or you stay home tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He told his dad. "Mary, I've got five minutes or I can't come over tomorrow. So what is going on? Why were you allowed to call?"

"I was having a bad dream and woke up crying and my mom thought if I talked to you I might get some sleep."

"Boo, I wish I could hold you but I can't until tomorrow."

"You still want to hold me?"

"Mary, you aren't making any sense. Oh course I want to hold you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you might want to break up with me for lying to you." Mary whispered very quietly.

"Of all the crazy ideas you get in your head! I love you Mary Anna Campbell! I might be disappointed that you lied to me, but we will deal with that and work passed it. Is that why you were having nightmares?"

"Yes,"

"I can't begin to tell you how upset that makes me too but rest assured, I love you and I'm not dumping you."

"I'm sorry John; I'm sorry I lied and that I didn't trust you enough to not dump me. I love you and I missed you so much that the thought of another week without you hurt. I'm really and truly sorry."

"I love you too and we will work this out. I'm sure your mom didn't go easy on you."

"No she didn't. Her and her brush assured that I won't be sitting comfortably for a couple of days. I don't like her brush. How much trouble did you get in before I got my mom to call?"

"Four licks of the belt. Not too bad."

Mary started crying again. "I'm sorry Johnny."

"Mary, stop the tears please. I'll live. I've had a lot worse and I can't stand to hear you cry."

"Okay Johnny. We'd better get off the phone because I really need a hug from you and if you get grounded it will kill me."

"You're right, are you going to be okay? Can you sleep now?"

"I'll be okay now. As long as I know you love me, I'll be fine."

"I love you very much Mary Anna Campbell! We'll work this out."

"I love you too John. Please forgive me!"

"I will. I've got to go I'm not taking any chances. I'll see you tomorrow." John told the love of his life.

"Okay, I love you see you tomorrow, bye John."

"I love you too bye boo."

John instantly hung up the phone in case he was cutting it close. He prayed his dad didn't say too long you're grounded tomorrow. When he didn't see his dad he went in search of him under the pretense of saying goodnight he just wanted to test and see if he was in trouble or not.

"Goodnight mom and dad."

"Come give your mom a kiss Johnny you know better. Don't make me take my wooden spoon to your backside."

"Yes Ma'am." John said as he walked into the living room to kiss his mom.

"Goodnight Son, I love you!" She said kissing him back.

"Goodnight dad," John announced.

"Goodnight son, love you."

"Love you too." John turned to leave.

"Oh and John,"

This is it. This is where he tells me I'm grounded. Great my girl thinks I'm going to dump her and I can't follow an order to be allowed to go see her.

"Yes sir?"

"Just what I suspected."

"What's that sir? Have I done something wrong?"

"Jonathan, front and center."

John swallowed a lump in his throat and walked to stand in front of his father. He's kicking himself for not making sure he kept the phone call under five minutes.

"Yes sir?"

"Is there something you want to ask me son?"

"Not really sir."

"Well, then is there something you want to tell me?"

"No sir"

"Well since you can't seem to ask the question, you were on time and yes you can go to see Mary tomorrow."

John was so excited that he ran up to his dad and hugged him.

"Thank you sir, thank you!"

His dad hugged him back and said,

"You're welcome I love you son, now head to bed before I change my mind."

"I love you too dad, goodnight."

John was so excited that hummed as he climbed the stairs to his room. He swore he heard his dad laughing in the living room but knows he was imagining that. That wouldn't be typical behavior for his dad. He wasn't questioning it because he didn't want to jinx anything.

Mary was relieved and went to find her mom when she hung up. She found her in the kitchen. She went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you mama."

"I take it John isn't dumping you."

"No Ma'am he isn't."

Mom turned around and hugged her and kissed the top f her head. She had made some warm milk and handed it to Mary.

"Drink this then head to bed."

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you too. Did you tell John what time to come over?"

"No Ma'am, when can he?"

"How does 2 or 3 sound? He can come and spend time with you and you can work things out."

"That sounds great mom! I'll call him in the morning if I'm allowed."

"That will be okay with me, now off to bed with you." Her mom said with a firm swat.

"Ow, mom what was that for?"

"That's for keeping me up, now go!"

"Yes Ma'am, goodnight I love you."

"Goodnight my princess, I love you too!"

Mary and John both settle down in their beds looking forward to spending quality time together tomorrow. They slept and Mary was jolted awake when she tried to roll over and her sore backside woke her instantly.

She got up and showered and went to get breakfast. She gingerly sat at the table and smiled at her mom. She so wished she could have a pillow but knew better than to ask. She cleared the table and mom handed her a list of chores to get done before John got there. She called John and got to work on the list. It was lunch time before she knew it and she ate, cleaned up the dishes and did the last item on the list

Mary took another shower and got ready for John to come over. He showed up right at 2 and they went into the living room to talk. Mary got them both a soda and she sat in the chair while John sat on the couch. He seemed a little upset about this so he asked her,

"Mary, what's wrong? Why are you all the way over there?"

"I thought you might be upset still."

"And even if I am what then? I want to be able to give you a hug or a swat you if you need one."

"Jonathan Winchester you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh so I'm not allowed to hug you now?" He was smiling from ear to ear.

"You know what I meant. Don't play with me." She got up and went over and slugged him in the arm.

He laughed and grabbed her and pulled her down in his lap for a big hug. She hissed when her ass made contact with his lap, but ignored the pain and turned around and kissed him. They were kissing when her mom called them for dinner.


End file.
